


Alliance

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Although, if he is anything like his family members I am sure he is charming and lovely” said Daenerys looking directly at Margaery.





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> This is an AU where Margaery and Loras survived the Sept of Baelor.

“But doesn't he prefer the company of men?” asked Daenerys. They had been discussing prospective husbands, Lady Olenna and the former Queen Margaery had been trying to sway her towards Ser Loras.

“So, that shouldn't be an impediment to marriage, in fact, I think it would rather be a relief.” stated Lady Olenna. Margaery threw her grandmother an exasperated look.

“I think what my grandmother is trying to say, is that Loras would understand that any marriage between you would be for the purpose of an alliance only. This would help you establish yourself in Westeros, while also leaving you a great deal of freedom.” Daenerys contemplated the merits of their suggestion.

“I would have to get to know Ser Loras better before even I considered such a proposal. Although, if he is anything like his family members I am sure he is charming and lovely” said Daenerys looking directly at Margaery.

“Thank you, your Grace. You know” said Margeary, as she fiddled with her necklace, drawing the eye to her breast “It is really such a shame that the Lords of Westeros can only see the value in alliances between sons and daughters.” Daenerys caught the very broad hint, but she didn't think she would be willing to share her queenship with anyone, although she did admire Margeary.

“Tell me, Lady Margaery, if I married your brother would that mean I would see you at court more often?”

“Oh, I think it would be expected that I visit my brother several times a year, in fact I could extend those stays if my services were needed” she said with a winsome smile. Daenerys smiled in return.


End file.
